


flatlining

by dearmycie



Series: Covered in the Colors - CoiC [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Multi, No Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28489404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearmycie/pseuds/dearmycie
Summary: "...and now I'm covered in the colors, pulled apart at the seams..."- Colors, by HalseyRemi is one of the universe-keepers, those who are integrated into everyday society to regulate mankind and make sure everything is in order.A self-indulgent self-insert universe.---------------------------------------------------Second installation in the "CoiC" series.Remi is transported to the Walking Dead universe, where a link is needed to connect the Dixon brothers.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon & Original Female Character(s), Merle Dixon & Original Female Character(s), Tony Stark & Original Female Character(s)
Series: Covered in the Colors - CoiC [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034685
Kudos: 1





	flatlining

**Author's Note:**

> In this installation, Remi is presented as female. The year is 2010, just when Iron Man 2 and TWD begins, hence why Tony is presented as dying. Severus Snape is briefly mentioned as the man who raised Remi. (I'll write a short one-shot about them, too) 
> 
> This one will be multi-chaptered, and Remi will only be with the Walking Dead characters till they get to the prison, which means I cover the quarry and the farm. I actually haven't watched TWD in... a year? and this is all I could remember clearly. Sorry for that :') 
> 
> There will be no sexual content in this, as I cannot write anything like that to save my life- there might be some cute kisses, though ; ) 
> 
> Some of the characters might be a bit OOC... 
> 
> Ok, enough rambling. Read on! Tell me what you think!
> 
> (Oh! Tony's nickname for Remi is Queenie, and Remi's nickname for him is Irony- cause Iron Man? Tony? Iron-Tony? Irony? haha, get it? no? ok then...)

  1. Iron Man 2.



A tug at her sternum. 

Remi winced. She quickly tried to hide her grimace, but to no avail- a sharp-eyed Tony Stark glanced her way. 

“The Powers-That-Rule summoning you to another multi-dimensional emergency?”

Remi hastily put up her hands. “No- This isn’t different from the usual, Tony. The “Powers-That-Rule” can wait- you’re  _ dying _ , Irony. I can’t leave you here, not when you haven’t found another element to replace that  _ thing _ in your chest.” 

Tony snickered. “Glad to see _someone_ appreciates a good man-chest around here. God knows I’ve been ignored for far too long. Pepper doesn’t even blink if I’m suddenly nude in front of her.” 

“Pepper is so powerful I don’t think you or your hot man-bod will faze her at all,” she deadpanned, until she shook her head. Tony’s changing the subject again. 

“Wait! Stop avoiding the topic!” 

The tug became frantic. Remi knew that she would be whisked away to god-knows-where if she didn’t act fast. Part of her didn’t want to leave him. Tony had never been this defeated before, ever. 

Tony sighed. For once, he looked like a man older than his age. “It’s okay, Queenie. You go. The universe is bigger than a damaged man like me, and we both knew I was running on borrowed time, anyways.” 

Scowling, she pushed back the invisible hands that were grasping at her soul. “Tony, stop with this depressive bullshit. I refuse to let you die. I refuse to lose my best friend. Now, will you let me imprint a tattoo on you, or not?!”

“...a what?” 

“Oh, come over here already.” She swirled her fingers, and imprinted her fingerprint onto his wrist. A black mark was already forming. 

Tony squinted. “Didn’t you say that this was a last resort?”

“Well, you’re fucking DYING, and-” Sweat dripped down her brow from the effort of  _ staying  _ in this universe. “Besides, Severus can be trusted. He raised me, for gods sakes. Just press on the mark, and you’ll be transported to his apothecary. Go through the back door, and  _ do not be seen _ . They don’t take well to muggles these days. Show him your arc reactor, and tell him Viraphale Snape sent you. Promise me that you’ll live, Tony. Don’t you dare die without me, or I’ll bust your ass into next week.”

He pulled her in for a last hug. “I promise, Queenie. Now go, you’re hurting yourself.”

Remi smiled. Then, she gave in. 

The last thing she saw was Tony, wide-eyed and tearful.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Feedback is very much appreciated! Leave a kudos or a comment if you enjoyed this first chapter!
> 
> Find me on insta: @fantasyomens
> 
> \---------------------------------------------------
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters mentioned in this work belong to their respective owners/creators. Only the characters I created belong to me.


End file.
